


[Podfic] The Land of Lost Content

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt), Luzula (Luzula_podfic), mific, podfic_lover, serafina_b



Category: due South
Genre: Coming Out, Epistolary, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina_b/pseuds/serafina_b
Summary: Fraser, having taken a remote posting in the Northwest Territories, corresponds with Ray Kowalski (in Chicago) and Ray Vecchio (in Florida). Meanwhile, trying to learn how to be a better pen-pal (and get some advice about his romantic woes), Kowalski starts writing to Stella Vecchio.





	[Podfic] The Land of Lost Content

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Land of Lost Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464716) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Featuring Luzula as Ray Kowalski, mific as Benton Fraser, desireearmfeldt as Stella Vecchio, and serafina_b as Ray Vecchio, with bonus podfic_lover at the end as Constable Lester Pearson. 

Luzula: This has been lying around in my WIP folder forever, and now it's finally done! \o/ I'd like to highlight serafina_b, who had never recorded podfic before, but who stepped up and recorded the Vecchio parts with wonderful results! I think everybody is well cast, actually, and I'm very happy with the whole podfic. 

Length: 3 h 08 m 38 s. Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/thcv3879kfcyztrwrs3e1bh5o5s50bjm).

Alternative downloads: mp3 files [at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/folder/p6wmmzzsnmmp7/Land_of_Lost_Content), m4b [at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/87u5jf6nzxebf52/The_Land_of_Lost_Content.m4b/file). Also there's a podfic cover by Mific: 


End file.
